1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to color reflective displays and methods of manufacturing them; the color reflective displays have improved light-use efficiency.
2. Background
The expansion of electronic information networks makes electronic publishing common; the electronic publishing includes publication of e-books as a representative example. Self-luminous displays and/or backlight displays are usually used to display electronic publications and/or electronic information. Long-term use of these displays cause fatigue more than that of printed paper media for ergonomic reasons. These displays have large power consumption, so they have limited display time when powered by cells.
On the other hand, reflective displays as represented by electronic papers allow users to read characters with the same feeling as papers, resulting in reduction of the user's tiredness. Reflective displays provide display performance in sunlight or light outdoors, so they are suitable for use as outdoor signboards. Reflective displays have small power consumption so that they have a long lifetime, and consume no power except for updating screened images. For this reason, reflective displays can also be used as electronic signboards and electronic shelf label. Under the aforementioned circumstances, reflective displays are being developed.